User talk:Ajax 013
Read and take heed. Ajax's talk page is soley for inquiring about details of his articles, personal issues, technical issues and questions relating to admin duties. Any post as to why I've NCFed whatever crap, or if I'll nicely remove the NCF will be IGNORED. Leave that crap on the articles talk page. A caveat, if you're going to ask me what I use to draw and are simply too lazy to look further up the page at the dozen other people who've asked, its macromedia flash, and I draw them myself. HELLFIRE OP Hello, Ajax. I know i haven't posted anything for a while but ca I join OPERATION HELLFIRE, are the Machina involved? If so my charater would be Ferryx "Skyblast" Benvora Plz reply thank you once again,comra- oh wait scratch that, could my charater John Messi a Gunnary Seargent part of Task Force Lightning thank you comrade Civility Warnings Expired. Wait? If i am in Necros then does that mean I'm also in the RPs, if not then can I join the HELLFIRE OP with Scout-Sniper Team Victor of Kilo Company which is Issac-K079 Joshua-K107, sry my previous post is null and void, but also on a side note when is Wildfire coming out I'm looking foward to Machina action. Anyway thnxs again bai! Chen-179 12:59, July 20, 2010 (UTC) I Can Haz Riker Pic? I need to report abusive behavior User Spartan 118 has violated rule 1-4 of the Halo Fanon Wiki in being uncivil, personally attacking me through my talk page and through fighting my attempts to clean up one of my own articles, and furthermore in stalking me and removing my request for clarification from Spartan-091's talk page for aid in correctly cleaning up said article. I am not an administrator, nor am I a veteran on HaloFanon, but I am a veteran fanfiction writer, and I do know that his behavior has crossed the line. Please help me. Saberstorm 05:34, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Blood Upon the Pod Door Declaration to bring Abusive Behavior to the Attention of the Administrators. I am not a person who is easily angered, but there comes a point where rude, agressive, and arrogant behavior can no longer be tollerated. I, Saberstorm, submit to the Administrators the request permission to remove any and all current and future comments and edits made to me and my fanon articles by the user Spartan 118, who has harrassed me, acted uncivil towards me, and has acted as if he has a personal vendeta against me. As evidence, I submit the following greviances and evidence. #Upon the publication of my first article, before it was even complete, he was uncivil and rude in constantly stating that I had to change portions of my article without giving me viable alternatives (see here). These statements were little more than complaints, as civil users such as Hyper Zergling, Commander Tony, Maslab, and CarpeJugulum not only pointed out problems, but also provided nessesary assistance that allowed me to make the nessesary edits to my article. His statements also held the aditude as if he felt himself an Administrator, as he arrogantly reminded that I had limited time before my article was namespaced. #I grew tired of his arrogant attitude and acting as if he was an Administrator asked for the advice of Administrator Maslab on how to get him to leave me alone (see here). He read my question to Maslab and retaliated by posting the following on my talk page: "Correction, not a whiner, but a problem solver. Thats what I do best here. That or making it worse, which...well, I won't go into that ;) But, quite simply, prolonging an argument on an NCF articles talk page, especially with 2 Administrators advising you to do the same thing, is insanely annoying to a veteran user like me. Just listen to what they say and make the changes. And, yes, I can do all the things I said I could do." This statement further shows his willful and arrogant ignorance as to the full extent of my conversations with Maslab and Commander Tony, who are both Administrators. Taking the advice of Maslab's answer to my question, I replied to Spartan 118 with the following (see here): "You're not helping solve any problem. You're whining and telling me I'm stupid when I'm defending my point of veiw with difinitive research.' Meslab and C. Tony have been helping, and they are both Administrators. They've actually helped make my article better.' Please leave me alone. Saberstorm 02:50, June 15, 2010 (UTC) ''' #I later finished editing my article to the satisfaction of others and submitted a request to Spartan-091, whom Maslab told me needed to check my article to have the NCF tag removed. Spartan-091 agreed that it was now canon friendly and removed the tag, as can be seen in the page history here, along with the comment "As far as I can tell, this is pretty canon friendly. Nothing wrong here that isn't in some other articles". #Days later, I placed a 'Feedback Request' template on the same article. Not wanting newer readers to be bogged down by an old and resolved argument, I talked to Maslab asking about how to archive a talk page. He told me the best way to do it was to use the 'Move Page' and attach a link in the now blank talk page. I did so. Spartan 118 reversed my edit and broke the link. I attempted to restore it but was unable to and the archived page was lost. I then recieved feedback on my article from another user before Spartan 118 once again undid the edit, causing the new feedback to be lost and the old feedback to once again fill the talk page. He then left the following message in my user talk page: " '''1) Please refrain from deleting messages from the talkpage. 2) Please rename the page "SPARTAN-020" to conform to site policy" #I ignored him, hoping that he would leave me alone as I asked, and rearchived the talk page, restoring the feedback that had been lost with his actions. He again undid my archiving and sent me the following message: "If you must be so irksome and irritatingly ignorant, I'll dumb it down. 1)You cannot delete talk page history. Period. 2)You can't archive, as that counts as deleting. Exceptions exist, but none under these circumstances. 3)I'll even get an admin to concur. Now, stop edit warring and leave it be." His insult, claim to an unwriten rule, threat, and accusing me of something he is doing crossed the line to harrasment. #Not wanting to make a scene over his vendeta against me, I then went to contact Spartan-091, asking about this rule Spartan 118 claimed existed but that I could not find any reference to other than his claim. Hours later I saw that he had deleated my message to Spartan-091, and realized that I needed help fast. I sent the following message to those few usere I knew I could trust in hopes that someone would do something: User Spartan 118 has violated rule 1-4 of the Halo Fanon Wiki in being uncivil, personally attacking me through my talk page and through fighting my attempts to clean up one of my own articles, and furthermore in stalking me and removing my request for clarification from Spartan-091's talk page for aid in correctly cleaning up said article. I am not an administrator, nor am I a veteran on HaloFanon, but I am a veteran fanfiction writer, and I do know that his behavior has crossed the line. Please help me. ''' #Maslab responded and told me that Spartan 118 would back off. Maslab did warn me that I was probably archiving the talk page mentioned before a bit too early, but he understood my reasoning. #Spartan 118 did not back off, and sent me this rebuttle: '''Opening Statement As I am sure you know, harassment is a big deal here, and elsewhere on much of the internets and the real world. However, I consider your complaint(s) to the Administrators to be a fabrication of erroneous and slanderous lies, as your complaint will be systematically dissected and discussed. Furthermore, much of your claims are unsubstantiated, and downright insulting. If you had an issues with me and my conduct, why did you not just message me, and request that I cease and desist? ---- Complaint, regarding alleged harassment # #:"User Spartan 118 has violated rule 1-4 of the Halo Fanon Wiki in being uncivil, personally attacking me through my talk page and through fighting my attempts to clean up one of my own articles, and furthermore in stalking me and removing my request for clarification from Spartan-091's talk page for aid in correctly cleaning up said article. I am not an administrator, nor am I a veteran on HaloFanon, but I am a veteran fanfiction writer, and I do know that his behavior has crossed the line. Please help me." #:―Your message on 4 admins and one veteran uses' talk page ---- Systematic Rebuttal of points User Spartan 118 has violated rule 1-4 of the Halo Fanon Wiki in being uncivil, personally attacking me through my talk page... *I did not violate rule 1.4 on the Halo Fanon wiki. No message on your talkpage was a personal attack, nor was I uncivil. please provide a quote and a link to the comments in question. *'...and through fighting my attempts to clean up one of my own articles...' **Fighting your attempts? Please, I was cleaning up after you. The page in question did not need archiving, to be blunt. It was still relatively short to not need it, thus my repeated attempts to remove the archive, and revert the page to the way it was before logs were moved. Also, you lack of communication with myself, or at least conveying your thoughts, opinions and issues to myself did not help matters. *'...and furthermore in stalking me and removing my request for clarification from Spartan-091's talk page for aid in correctly cleaning up said article.' **Stalking? Explain how I was stalking. The page in question is Special:RecentChanges, thus not stalking, but refreshing the page. Next, yes, I removed your request from 091's talkpage, and I apologize for that, as I was wrong to do so. *'I am not an administrator, nor am I a veteran on HaloFanon, but I am a veteran fanfiction writer, and I do know that his behavior has crossed the line. Please help me.' **I'm sure as heck you are not an Admin, nor can you figure out who the Admins on here are, as quarter of the users you messaged were actually just users, not admins. I won't comment on the veteran fanfiction writer stuff, but I will on your next comment. My behavior did not cross the line, because 85% of my actions were justified, as pointed out above. If this is crossing the line, you have seen nothing yet. ---- Conclusion My conclusion to your complaints are simple - they are nothing, but slanderous lies. Please cease and desist of this activity of creating erroneous lies, and distributing them to other members of this wiki, or I will see to it that administration action is taken. Good day, Sir, The Eye in the Sky, looking at you, I Can Read your Mind, The Hero's ReturnThe HeroThe Battlegroup The Lone Survivor SPARTAN-118, Rollback user of Halo Fanon; Veteran My response to this is that: *I did indeed tell him to stop. I specifically told him to leave me alone as stated above in #2. *As stated above, comments to me in my talk page were uncivil and insulting as well as aimed directly to me. *It is not his responsibility to 'clean up' after me. It was my article, and therefore, my ''right and responsibility to keep it clean and orderly for other users and readers of HaloFanon. As he is not an Administrator, I am not subject to his opinions, and he is not my superior. I should not be requred to ask for his permission or opinion to perform an edit or archive. Common sence, however, whould show that he should have asked me why I was archiving what he thought to be far too short of a page before trying to reverse my edits. *Leagaly, if he is constanly undoing actions I am taking on a constant basis, that qualifies as cyber-stalking, especially since he removed a message where I asked for clarification to one of his claims as noted in #4-6. *Finally, no amount of argument justifies arrogant, harrassing behavior. Anyone who does the research and looks at the evidence can see that I am neither lying nor being slanderous. He is being a bully, he is insulting and harrassing me, and those two factors are a clear violation of rule 1-4. I wish the list of violations ended here, but it does not. This morning, I found that Spartan 118 has once again attempted to agrivate me, and has succeeded to the point where I am now requesting Administrative action. He has placed two flags on my article: an NCF flag (again), and a Bad Spelling/Grammar flag. He has given no advice or editorial reason for the Bad Spelling/Grammar flag, but the reasons he has given for the new NCF flag are made without proper study of the article, irrelivant to the article in question, or a rehashing of what was already cleared up in the last NCF tag. In fact, his demands this time are equivilant to me simply deleting the article. Beyond spelling and grammar fixes, hyperlink additions, and the addition of a trivia section, I have made no changes to the article in question. I do not know why Spartan 118 acts as if he has this personal vendeta against me, but I have had enough. I refuse to let him try to bully me anymore, nor will I allow him to try and chase me off of HaloFanon. Therefore, I humbly request the ability to deny him any commenting or editing of my articles. I also request that this Declaration of Abuisive Behavior be brought to the attention of the other Administrators, especially Spartan-091, so that they know what has been going on. My thanks for your time and understanding. Saberstorm 23:42, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Erm... Hi. Hi. I've been an a regular user to this site, but I just can't get the hang of using a template for characters and stuff. Could you help? Xbox360loligan Isn't two tags on the same page overkill? I know this article has already been flagged NCF, and you have a good list of reasons why, but isn't two NCF tags on the same page overdoing it a bit much? We already know it's NCF. Saberstorm 23:25, July 31, 2010 (UTC) VRY SRS BIZ Non-canon article? Rook Ohhh.... I did not know that, okay ill change that. thanks for the heads up.-- RE:Overhaul NCF On my article, Vozin (Species), you added an NCF/Godmodded template. I have corrected these errors and stated the fixes, but you have yet to remove the template, even though you haven't commented for a while now. Please, either remove the template or list the untouched errors so I can change them and get the template removed. --- Cprl. Echo 1 32px High Resolution, 21:43, August 28, 2010 (UTC) why did you delete my fiction???? Luhjgh 15:59, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Hello Ajax, I would like to create a Machina character by the name of Vrykólakas "Vampire" Jastenon Chen-179 23:33, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Civility Warning 2/3 This has got to stop Message to both Ajax and CommanderTony: Much as I hate to do this, the petty edit war you two are engaged in over the MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor/Mark V(b) article has got to stop. What's this going to look like to new or unexperienced users, eh? First we have two veteran admins engaging in an edit war, a practice they try to clamp down on. Then Tony tries to enact a new policy without even having the rest of the admin team vote on it, and then, in a crowning moment of hilarity, you both try to put each other on probation. Not good examples to set, especially since you could easily work this out over each other's talk pages rather than this childish farce. @Ajax; Tony is right in that the article does not merit an NCF tag at this time. For now, a simple, politely-written message on the talk page would have sufficed. @Tony, it's positively petty to try and force a point through by creating a new policy without having the rest of the admin team vote on it first. Please, guys, try and sort this out over your talk pages in a mature fashion. I apologise if I have sounded condescending or acted in an insubordinate fashion.--The All-knowing Sith'ari 21:55, September 3, 2010 (UTC) SPARTAN-IV *growl* *sigh* *growl* Noble =/= Indigo NCF Again. I have rectified the NCF SPARTAN's pages. *"As far as we known, it was only Noble Team on Reach." I really need a brick wall. Anything else? Yonde itadaki arigatōgozaimasu, The Halfblood Prepare, for the Enveloping Darkness 20:23, September 22, 2010 (UTC) I have further rectified the articles, and I would like you to see if I have to see if there's another problem. I am also wondering when my Talk will be unlocked. Yonde itadaki arigatōgozaimasu, The Halfblood Prepare, for the Enveloping Darkness 21:05, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Please delete these #Ntho Varamee #Lalap #SPARTAN-53 #Spartan-88 #Rox Fondera #Rukus #Volus #Gormus #Ladus I wrote these articles when I was a kid and they are simply ridiculous. I don't want them anymore.--Odysseas-Spartan 19:26, September 25, 2010 (UTC) A quick question. Templates Hey, Ajax, could you remove the non-canon friendly templates on the Joshua-B312 and the Nate-B312 articles?~Jman98~ Canon Dispute over Spartan-275 Hello, um, it appears a character I have called Spartan-275 has been challenged for canon reasons. I think I fixed it, but I would like someone to look it over and hopefully remove the banner. Could you please help me out? If not, could you at least tell me who could. Thank you. Spartan J73 20:43, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Joshua-B312 NCF? Hey, I edited and redone my entire page. So could you read it over and tell me on my Talk Page if theres still some errors and if there isn't then can you remove the NCF Template please? ~Jman98~ Inferno Business I predict teh furtures. When I saw that you had edited Kazama, I knew you had NCF'd it! When I clicked on the link, you had NCF'd it! I wasn't even on Kaz when you NCF'd it! Yonde itadaki arigatōgozaimasu, The Halfblood Prepare, for the Enveloping Darkness 13:38, October 10, 2010 (UTC) I challenge you! Armoured Fury, your Scorpion versus my Scorpion, with all the upgrades you like. Game?--The All-knowing Sith'ari 06:23, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Is that a no?--The All-knowing Sith'ari 16:45, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Image save Can I use some of you Images in your Image save. Please? *throws down cratefuls of cookies* Yonde itadaki arigatōgozaimasu, The Halfblood Prepare, for the Enveloping Darkness 21:07, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Desmond -B017 Desmond wears outdated armor because it's a squad tradition. However, it has been modified to fit the critera of newer equipment. See RP:Afterwar created by The Halfblood which explains it more because I put a post about Desmond on it. MtxDevin 01:50, October 14, 2010 (UTC) 'Ey! I know the answer to this question, but would I be eligible for Necros War. I'm not joining, I'm just wondering IF I was. Yonde itadaki arigatōgozaimasu, The Halfblood Prepare, for the Enveloping Darkness 19:52, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Warthog Question yo minoman Loosing Hope Ok, what's wrong with Loosing Hope's grammar. Can you fix it and get rid of the template if it isn't much, or just tell me? --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 12:55, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Ajax 013, are you the author of the talk bubble source code? Strike Silently 16:25, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Weapons Lol hey I created the crossbow article. It was intended for hunting use, although Randy (one of my characters) uses it for combat. and its not CQB its CQCB (close quarters combat bow i.e. the shotgun) the shotgun is mounted on the front of the bow much like a present day masterkey. The guage is low, though. I know the measurements are off, a problem I can eventually fix I agree that it is silly. The bow was not really intended for military use (like many things) but hey, your call on if it is really a time problem. --TheMerciless 20:33, December 18, 2010 (UTC) You alright? I'm waiting. New User Dear abusive administrator Why did you lock me out of editing the fiction that me and my mapping team have created, only to see it completely abused and manipulated by some random kid? The views and policies of this site are pathetic to say the least. We believed that the rules 2 and 5 were in violation with your code of conduct and provided a link to illustrate. I request you delete my account entirely for the visions and immaturity of the management are subpar. L0d3x Also, the characters are the same. Brandon is the ODST companion of may. Calipari turned this into "Sir Brandon Of Halifax...". The events up until the defeat of the elite commander are essentially the same, though "spiced up" in an incorrect manner by the author. Everything that follows from there is completely made up and is in complete contradiction to the storyline we have set up for episode 2. Also, the entire background fiction is made up as well, the crap about the "capitals" etc. The background story is something we never completely revealed in episode 1, it was a design decision to keep some of the mystery intact. Though this illustrates that you did not bother to check out the link in the first place until I started "being a bad boy". Amateuristic management at best. Nobody ever said this was an urgent manner. There can be no compromise if the author intends to claim this fiction as his own (which he is implying by putting that template at the top of the article), copyright or no copyright. As I said, just delete my account and IP ban this adress, and I will no longer give you a hard time. We'll just put our true fiction up on a more respected Wiki when the time is appropriate. The least he could've done was give it a different name, that would seem "polite" to me. I do not have IRC nor am I really interested in this anymore. I attempted to get it removed and it failed, tough luck I suppose. Congratulations on a great website. :I'll settle this Ajax. ;) - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 02:43, December 28, 2010 (UTC) In Regards to Omicron I have an explanation: 1.The Precursors left Mordant Song, who has controll over a vast defense mechanism to be revealed later. Also, it was a Just-in-Case weapon if things got REALLY bad, say, the Flood captured just about everything. 2. It looked like a Halo ringworld as it inspired the Forerunner and this is where they learned how to build a ringworld. 3. Okay, so I'll change the phantom, but it is quite Halo like for coincidence. Say, the gateway to the Ark was on Earth. Master Chief HAPPENED to survive the Ark firing. The Flood controlled High Charity HAPPENED to get to the Ark as the last generator was deactivated. Kat HAPPENED to die by a random Needle Rifle. There are many more "coincidences", but if you don't want this to be one of them, I could make it not. Quite simply put, another Elite planning on betrayal messed up the maps of all ships onboard the Hope Reborn. Or he could have been lead there by a Precursor's spirit. Will this sufice? In Regards to Omicron Omicron has been changed or will have parts to be revealed that make it Canon Friendly. Please remove the NCF template. Thanks, M.S. NCF On My Pages New Links Hi there, I would try and IRC you about this but I keep getting an error "cannot send to #Halo-Fanon" so nevermind. Anyway I'll cut to the chase, I've been using links to Halopedia for some time now on several of my HaloFanon articles, but now that Halopedia has moved to Halopedian, I was hoping to update my links, so that they link to the new Halopedian website. An example of the links currently in use are: United Nations Space Command. But I was hoping you might know how I could alter or replace this, to link to Halopedian's articles instead. And if possible, if the new links could exist without the huge external hyperlink arrow next to every one of them. Thanks. -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 12:36, January 7, 2011 (UTC) NCF Remove Necros-era Civilian Market Weapons An Open Spot in the Necros War? I've read some of the Necros War stuff, and I like it! You have any active rp-like stuff going on with this, 'cuz after i'm finished writing my two main character pages Benjamin-B312 and Peter Longstreet (at least during the events of the Main Halo Games and Books) i was wondering if i could submit them.Rangerkid51 21:21, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Sorry to Bother You In Regards to Omicron (Now "The Infinite Loop") I ask you, please remove the NCF template. I even fixed it to were it is only associated to the array in geographical ways. If you look back, all complaints (except for its cause which I assure you would it was a last resort incase the only other option was, well, so bad we cannot comprehend it) have been resolved. Please spare my setting. Best Regards, M.S. 22:52, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Vandalism Ban Needed Whimhair has returned, need a ban User:The Only Wimhair. Spartan 112 10:55, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Deletions Hello Ajax, you are in charge of the deletions, right. If so, I have found some (seemingly vandalized or just unneascessary) pages for speedy deletion. They are conveniently listed here. --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 00:30, February 7, 2011 (UTC) excuse me... uhh,sorry.but im new here,can i ask how you,uhh,create a signature(n00b question i know) Apology I apologise unreservedly for any plagiarism I have committed. I admit that I have been checking up on your work as I edit, which I accept is wrong and was done for personal gain. I also accept that many of your grievances are justified, so rather than spam the Wiki Activity page with the same message on every article talk page, I shall list what I shall do here: *All references to incendiary flechettes shall be removed. *Copypasta'd sections for Wikipedia and other sources, among them yourself, shall be re-written to the best of my ability. *My copied versions of your Kinetic Splinter Munitions shall be removed. *Magnetic Anomaly Detectors on vehicles shall be made more realistic and down-to-earth. *The operation of scramjets on my aircraft articles shall be re-written. *Anti-plasma aerosol release systems on vehicles shall be removed (I know that you have a titanium dust release system for your Nemesis decoy launcher that fulfils the same role as the cloud of titanium dust released by my Thanatos missile, and both of these systems are based on the effect of titanium dust on plasma torpedoes seen the The Fall of Reach. Would titanium dust be an appropriate replacement?). *Likewise, descriptions of armour shall be re-written to the best of my ability. *Copies of your SWORDS systems are in the process of being removed. *The reactive tune system and dazzler on the M6A1 laser shall be removed. *The land mine articles shall be re-written to use more conventional means of detection, though I do believe that in an era of networked warfare, IFF detection systems shall become standard in mines. *Your unique backblast system shall be removed from my M41 and M19 rocket and missile launchers in favour of a salt water countermass only. *My Mobile Electronic Warfare Support System Striker and Warthog variants shall be removed in favour of standard vehicles equipped with EW equipment on a non-permanent basis. Similarly, the Ammunition Carrier Warthog shall be removed. The only truly insurmountable issue I see is the issue with the RIM-441 Neith, since the fragmentation warhead system is an integral part of the article. If Specops agrees, I shall mark the article for deletion. There are, however, a number of things I feel I must defend: *There are a lot of EMP bombs on the site. Is the GBU-334 Electromagnetic Attack Munition that much of an issue? *Inspiration for the M484 KE Penetrator and MAC slug warhead actually came from here, Wikipedia's article on plasma rifles. My concept is admittedly similar in use to yours, but different in operation. *Canonically, there is a Recovery variant of the Warthog, to quote Halopedia, "the M914 RV equipped with a towing winch and a heavy duty motor and gear system". *The SAPHE rounds are based on modern High Explosive Incendiary/Armor Piercing Ammunition. I saw no reason why it could not be scaled down to a size for assault rifle use. *V-shaped hulls are an integral part of modern armoured fighting vehicles. I saw no reason I should not use them in my articles. I do hope that this can be settled quickly. Please do not view this post as my trying to play the victim. I shall begin modifications immediately.--The All-knowing Sith'ari 18:15, March 15, 2011 (UTC) :I believe I have addressed the armour, MAD, MAC ammo, engines, countermeasures, and weapon attachment issues you specified. Could I ask you to review the articles? I must add, however, that I do not believe I ever said "if you don't want it copied, don't upload it to the internet".--The All-knowing Sith'ari 18:49, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Your craft template UNSC Ordnance overhaul Yo You sure know your shit, Ajax. Just the fact that you went through all that trouble to prove him wrong says a lot about you... Necros Images Necros Ships RE:Civilian Arms Alas, poor Fidel In-Game Shots Just a heads up, this is definitely one of the most NSFW games I have ever played. You may not be able to see this now, but if you do play this game you'll very quickly find out why it was never released outside of Japan, especially in regards as to how this game makes things like rape turn into a joke. Anyways, there are combat screenshots. My fight with the final boss (an RPG round that takes place after the final strategy round) didn't show for some reason, but this shows you some of the prep involved for both the RPG and strategy types of matches, as well as what he strategy matches look like. --''SPARTAN-G023'' ''Viae Cohors Gamma Sparti'' 00:55, May 20, 2011 (UTC) http://www.hongfire.com/forum/attachment.php?attachmentid=77628&d=1194435623 That's the link to the torrent file. I'll now tell you how the whole extraction/mounting thing goes down. # Download the file via torrent, and extract the files into a folder. You need a zip utility for this, I used 7zip. # You should now have a folder that contains an iso file that's very large. I used Virtual Clone Drive for this. You just need to right click on the file and hit "mount iso", then select the program used. If you need help with the mounting, I'll tell you exactly what you need to do (it looks complicated, but it only involved clicking a single button). # Run the English Translation Patch (I've put it here as well), and make sure it's targeting your mounted file. It'll both translate and install the game for you. # Open up the game file. English Patch: http://yandere.gray7.com/?p=662 This is fairly straightforward, the game is about 1.5 GB in size. Once you've finished playing, just hit "New Game" and start playing. As another heads up, this game as a massive learning curve. You start off the game in the middle of a battle, it does not tell you how the mechanics of the game work, it does not tell you how to perform any actions. Not only that, but the difficulty of the enemies will rapidly increase, especially after Honnoji when the Demon Army arrives and wrecks havoc across Japan. To give you an idea of the difficulty, getting 30,000 troops in your army is considered an achievement (I had 29,500 when I beat it), and one of the factions starts the game with 85,000 troops. Not only that, but because it doesn't tell you jack shit about the game, expect to have to stop every once in a while and reload a save file a few turns back. To give you an idea, it wasn't until I reached the end of the game that I finally discovered how to switch out party members during RPG/Dungeon battles. Anyways, enjoy, and watch out for those incredibly common NSFW moments. There is one within 10 minutes of playing the game. I like to skip them, I recommend skipping them, but if that kind of stuff floats your boat, then fine by me. This game is rated AO for a reason. --''SPARTAN-G023'' ''Viae Cohors Gamma Sparti'' 01:19, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Artwork Did you draw the weapons you have posted (i.e. M7 Tactical Knife, M11 CQCWS, M13 Machete) or was it someone else? If it was you, do you take requests, if it was someone else, who was it so that I may direct my question to them. 03:46, May 23, 2011 (UTC)AnonymousObserver117 Help Please! Hi, i was thinking about making myself a Fan Fiction Page but i can't seem to make it like your with the boxes and links to other conflicts please, please help! -Thank you, GAMER45 P.S. this is the link for my Fan Fiction Page: http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/TumNur%27Te_Wars P.S.S. I WOULD REALLY APPRECIATE THE HELP!!!! Request to Use I don't know the protocol when it comes to this. but can I use your creations for my fanon? Here is the page that I'm currently working on. It has links to your weapons, that's why I'm asking. I can put in the notes or something that the weapons are your creations, and not mine if you'd like. I just don't know how it works. Thanks. Sayian Spartan 05:32, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thank you for helping with my Isaiah-017 page. I had no idea what was going on.--The Songbird 16:33, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Canon I hope you don't mind me asking but i think i fixed the thing that was a canon could you check if there is any other canon and leave me a message of what is if not could you get rid of the canon sign thank you for your time. It's called Dark Wolf (Changed name.) (Gun333). Thanks. I put some canon in my fanon Yeah, um... both of my armor articles where corrected even more so in the previous days, and they have yet to get a response. If anything, I am pretty certain that the CARNWENNAN article is perfect. Would you please be as kind as to review them once more? -- — Christopher Costello Talk Community , (PST) 19:37, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Articles being deleted for no reason Hey Ajax i've been making articles for a while now. And all my articles keep being deleted for absolutely no reason. They don't copy anything but yet other people copy other stuff and yet it's not deleted. My Account is Darkshadow092 Necros article cleanup? Pictures Text Editing Yeah, sorry about adding the same picture. It won't happen again. ---MerchantofDeath 13:12, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Macromedia Flash Lulz Email Hello, My name is TrainerSYNC, and I have created the page Alex-A106, I have been told that the material that has been edited is canon material now, and I would like you to remove the canon-friendliness template from the page. Thank you for your time. Apophis class Just to let you know that i moved all my ships to the Zeus class so you can procede in deleting the apophis class. CF 13:35, September 14, 2011 (UTC) League Can my friend rejoin the team? He has started activity. ~''Hyper Zergling'' 00:56, September 23, 2011 (UTC) HELP PLEASE Hello Ajax, i believe you are the admin on duty right now and are having some conflicting issues with someones elses's article which is made by Athena32 on his M14 Powered Assault Armour, in his article it talks about using a modular layout to make it easier to repair and such but i woudl to use that idea too to fit my universe in a article i would later publish as battlesuit. Is it possible for me to do so without my article being flamed? --Flash Destiny 01:54, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Ajax, What are policies re: borrowing tech? I ask as I would like to borrow a bits and pieces of your Necros universe. I am currently working on a fanfiction project and am looking for believable extra-canon tech and equipment. HALO canon, I fear, is sorely lacking in the tech I require, as I need mostly Command and Support stuff. I suppose that I should also contact lordofmonsterisland, as most of the articles bear his sig... Regardless, to quit the rambling early, what are the policies and proper procedures for using HALO:Fanon articles in a fanfiction. Cheers Sweeneysaint Life without pain has no meaning. Fellas, its time to gain some meaning! 22:28, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Hello, and I was just remarking what a nice tie you have :) Hello there, great and powerful Ajax 013. I am a new user to this wiki, actually Wikipedia as a whole. Not that I haven't already read hundreds of articles, sadly I only recently came across this great tapestry of Halo Fan Fiction. I seek an audience with you to discuss something I would like to contribute to this archive of what I am already accepting as the truth because of the sheer awesomeness and truth behind it all. If you accept then I will open unto you a small piece of Halo history that I have begun to create. I humbly thank you for considering this request. Charles Harbaugh 12:45, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Charles Harbaugh A Small Request Just thought I'd let you know.}} Fanon Confliction Hey there, proud to be here! I just have a quick question; what happens exactly when fanon from different people conflict together? --Alethea Zero 04:04, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Deletion request Ahoy, again. I'm currently struggling with a page I created a few days ago due to lack of information. I'd like to know whether an admin can delete this page for me until I have enough information to begin again. --Alethea Zero 06:21, December 27, 2011 (UTC) About the deletion request The current information on the page doesn't really matter as it's not deemed complete and informative enough in the original author's (my) opinion. I'd just like to have the page removed until I have enough information to make it stand up to expectations. Incidentally, this could take several months, and I do not like the idea of having an incomplete page of mine sitting up here. I suppose it was a tutorial for me on how to make a page, given it was my very first as I'm fairly new (and awfully noobish) to wiki sites. --Alethea Zero 18:01, December 27, 2011 (UTC) earth defense force I was woundering if i could create an article about the earth defense force that could be integrated to the necros era. Plus it would take the form of my Gliese 581 Defense Network page.CF 16:02, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thank you ever so much for deleting the article. I'm sorry for any inconvenience this may have caused. I'm still leaning, though I'd love to become more active on the site and share my stories. --Alethea Zero 13:50, December 31, 2011 (UTC) defense network ok ajax here what im gonna do. I will reaname my gliese defense network has unsc gliese command since it rspect Aproximatly your Hardre karida plan then i will extend the unsc earth command. I wont start writting until i get back my computer so give me a feat back anything to change. CF 03:55, January 2, 2012 (UTC)